The present invention relates to tuning systems and more particularly to an improved automatic tuning system for selecting one of individual stations or channels.
Tuning of communication receivers has heretofore been accomplished by mechanical devices or electromechanical devices, thus, gear trains, servo mechanisms including servo motors for operating variable capacitors, inductors and the like have been the conventional devices used for tuning.